LA Control  The Story of Karoshi
by oglev
Summary: When Karoshi moved out of Japan, he thought that it would be all simple. Getting rid of the bad things and just starting the good ones.  Act like you're the most powerful man in the city.  He was wrong - This isn't so easy, now, he it's time to realize.


**When we just came to the streets of Los Angles, we were a normal part of the street I don't know about you, but today most of the city being viewed by me.**  
**Everything is part of me I'm the Lord of the Lords I'm the joker.**

**As I look straight to the street, I see this fucking hell, this violence, I didn't want any part of that But my life forced me to do it, and that's why I do it.**

**I'm a straight Japanese man, yeah, you must be thinking about how the hell I got into this kind of a position How am I leading the biggest organization that makes the biggest trouble around the city of Los Angles. I'd like to tell you that It all starts in Act One.**

**Act one AKA The first blood.**

**His name was Lee Long Vin He was part of one of the biggest organizations in the Japanese growing empire from the year of 2003-2005.**  
**When I saw him at the first time I knew he would make some fine trouble to me But that wasn't a problem, we all know that when you have the will You have the force.**  
**Lee was born and raised in north Japan; he had a loving family and had everything he ever wanted. Being a big boy in a big country with big family makes you a big MAN, makes you want to rule the world even though you got no brains.**  
**His target was simple Take over the people he didn't like and be part of one of the leading organizations in the world. Back then, in his own childhood, he didn't know that this kind of an organization will be connected to one of the biggest terror families, including Osama Bin Ladin's.**  
**He thought that he would be a big business man that will sue everything that will come next to him He was wrong.**  
**When he grew up he started blowing and not suing all the targets that were next to him or coming through him, he was part of the United States biggest crime organizations.**

**The flash has crawled into my brains; it was a hard flash that made me see my whole life just above my head. The desire to live in this same moment made you a powerful man, a man that can fight everyone, everywhere.**  
**I didn't want this to happen, Lee just went too far with his bullshit Making himself a boss when he isn't even got a clue how to control something with his own will.**  
**I took a long breath as I held onto my silenced Glock 22. I wasn't aiming it yet, but I was a several seconds from aiming and shooting it on the head of Lee. He was just standing there, looking out of the window; I was over his back, he didn t see me. The window didn't flash the back of him, so he had no chance. I knew that shooting him randomly won't give me a thing, stabbing him, also. "Lee. How you been?" I asked and aimed my Glock 22. on his head. "I've been good, how do you do, Karoshi?" He asked me. These words went through my brains all of the sudden. How could it be? How could he know my name if I didn't even speak to him once in my life. That was really strange, I kept my aim on his head, and didn't flash any amazed facial expression. I knew that if I would, a mind like Lee's would abuse it. "Nice to see you have a source where you get all shit out of it, Lee." I said to him and launched a several steps forward. "This isn't a good time to talk, isn't it, Lee?" I asked him. "No. It isn't. It's a good time for a shoot-out, though." He replied. "Shoot-out? Get a gun first, Lee." I said to him and glanced to my right A quick glance that wouldn't help me anyhow. "Alright, this is the time." I said, and was about to pull the trigger.**  
**"You can't do it, I assume you that you cannot do it." He said to me, I was shocked, but it wasn't visible on my facial expression. "What..? Of course I can do it you sick bastard." I said to him and placed my index finger on the trigger. "Bye Lee." I said to him, but once again Got disturbed.**  
**"Freeze! LAPD!" I suddenly heard from my back, then hearing a door blowing up. I glanced to my back but didn't let off my aim. "You called the cops ?" I asked him as I saw a several S.W.A.T unit Agents holding onto M4s and MP5s, aiming them on me. "No. It is just the beginning, the beginning of my backup." He replied and suddenly turned around, he was holding onto a 0.55 Desert Eagle. "You lost this one, Karoshi." He said to me and aimed his gun on my head. I took a long breath and threw it all out, then quickly bend down. The shots started flying out I ran out of the situation as I held onto my head with the freehand, aiming my Glock 22. On the group while running towards a wall, obviously, to get myself a cover.**  
**"This is over, Karoshi!" He yelled while shooting his Desert Eagle.**  
**"No. It isn't. You're over for now!" I yelled back and started shooting my Glock 22. On the group as I aimed it. "Hah. You're funny, Kee. You're one, and we're five." He continued with his shouts while shooting his Deagle. I shook my head and extended my left arm down, reached into my left pocket. I slide out a black Nokia phone, and pressed on one of its buttons. "Kaboom!" I said as an explosion was heard from their side, two of the S.W.A.T dressed men flew towards me, they were unconscious, the other ones were next to Lee, bleeding to death. Lee also fell onto the ground, dropped his Desert Eagle. I got up, and launched a several steps to Lee, shaking his head. "How you doing back there, Mr. Vin?" I asked him as I grinned evily. "Fuck You " He tried to spell it all out, but he couldn t due to the hard hit. "As a matter of fact Fuck you." I said and shot him for a several times in the head with my 0.55 Desert Eagle.**

**"You're dead, Lee".**

**-End of Act 1-.**

**Act 2 Mr. Poker, Part 1.**

**No one knew who he really was, the only thing that people did know, and of course, only people who were connected to the streets; they knew he was a poker champion. Many people searched for his name, many people searched for his location, professional killers were hired just to get the deal done with him. But when they were on the edge of pulling the trigger and finishing their job, they were dead. As the time past, everyone gave up They didn't want any business with the Poker. A several screenshots of Mr. Poker were sent to the streets All of them had his face covered, also his body, including, Torso, pants, etc.**  
**His locations were given to a several men that were controlling the web, hackers They could find him, but something always stopped them. The Act starts with the kid, Haryoshi Lin.**

**It was a dark room, the only light that was flashing on sight was the computer screen light, the heavy blue one. An Asian looking man was sitting in front of it, having his hands on the keyboard while pressing on its buttons quickly. It was Haryoshi. Haryoshi had a light brown skin, and had an Asian looking face Eyes, etc. He had an emo hair, and wore dark black clothes. I was standing next to him, looking at his movements, hopping for a sudden success. I had a black T-Shirt on me, it was flashing my muscles out I wore a black stocking cap also. I had two weapon holsters in my belt, left and right They were both having a different handguns inside them; Glock 17. And 0.55 Desert Eagle.**  
**"So what do we got for now, kid?" I asked him, kept my look on the screen that was changing it self once in a while. "Well, I don't actually know his location, to be honest, he is a very good guy. I found some things about him, it gave me some clues about him, his location, but I cannot find shit. He's got no IP address, Haryo." He said to me, using my fake name that I gave him a several days back. "So you mean he is got no Internet or something?" I asked him. "No." He replied and shook his head. "So what I'm going to do." I asked him. "Listen, I found something about this guy, he came to L.A after having a long vacation in Chicago. Last place people saw him was in the 74th, I also got a screenshot from this spot." He said and extended his right hand towards the painter that was over the right of the computer's screen. He pressed on one of its buttons after pressing on the mouse, and printed a screenshot**

**"He was driving the jeep that is in the middle, a black Mercedes" He told me and nodded towards the screenshot, obviously to the black jeep. "Are you sure that this is the spot?" I asked him and shifted my gaze fully to him. "No. But this is the best I can supply in this kind of time Check this place out, meantime, I'll get some information about the guy." He said to me and turned back to his computer. "Yeah."**

**I turned around and went straight towards a wooden closet. I opened it and grabbed a black jacket, a heavy one. It had a several Sub Machineguns inside it, also a short AK74U hidden inside it. I wore it on and nodded the kid 'Goodbye', went out of the apartment. I extended my left arm down and reached into my right pocket, I slide out a key and then got out of the building. I went towards a black Hammer, my vehicle and opened it via the controller that is part of the actual key of the vehicle. "BEEP BEEP" sound was heard as I pressed on its button. I got inside the vehicle, and turned its engine on.**

**Act 2 Mr. Poker, Part 2.**

**I got out of my Hammer and approached the building that was over my right. The same building that the kid showed me a several minutes ago. The building looked very old, seemed that no one really lived there, including the fact that Poker was out there a several months ago. I got inside it and looked around, many of its walls were filled of graffities, saying stuff about the "Death" and "2012". I shook my head and looked around the building. It was really cold, and was quiet, it made me a feel bad That's why I pulled my AK74U out of the jacket. I kept on walking forward without aiming my gun, my AK. "Hello? Someone is out here?" I said as I looked around. I turned to my back and approached the stairs and got up to the second floor. "Hello?" Once again I said. No one, or nothing replied back to me, I was nervous. I turned to my left and extended my freehand to one of the apartment's handles, opened the door. I got inside the apartment and looked around. .**

**It was empty, nothing was out there, walls and an opened window, that's it It was a scary look. I looked around, searched for something But nothing was visible.**

**"What the fuck are you doing ?" A heavy voice was suddenly heard over my back, it scared me, but once again I didn't flash it on my facial expression. I turned around and swung my AK forward, towards the individual's face.**

**The individual was around fifty years old, he wore torned black jacket and a dirty torned jeans, his look was cold and his face was all full of scarts.  
He was also very dirty, he reminded me a hobo, and I was correct, he was a hobo, homeless.**

**The hobo fell on the ground as he looked up to me with a scared facial expression; "What are you doing?" He asked me as he held  
onto his cheeck, the same spot that my AK hit him. "You son of a bitch! You come to my house and punch me!" He continued.  
I looked at him with a misunderstanding facial expression, aimed my gun on him. "I got no time for your bullshit. Did you see  
Mr. Poker around here?" I asked him while I aimed the gun. "Mister who?" He replied with a question.  
"Mr. Poker! He was driving a black jeep." I told him. "No. I have no fucking clue." He said to me, I realized that he was denying something.  
"Are you sure?" I asked him and shifted my aim to his leg, pulled the trigger and shot his left leg. "Ahhh...!" He scaremed in pain as he looked up to me.  
He exchanged his hold to the leg and held onto it while looking straight to me. "No! I don't know anything about him!" He yelled.  
**_"He might be right, I don't know." _**I thought to myself.  
"What was the last visit in this neighbourhood? Rich guys." I asked him and tried to get the information out.  
"Ehhh... There was a rich guy, I don't know, he had some bodyguards, he looked for Tee-Glock, something." He told me.  
**_"Tee-Glock? Where do I know this name?"_** - "**_Aah! This is the dumb "Southside boy from the 74th."  
"I should visit the son of a bitch."  
_**I thought to myself and turned around as I walked away.**

**(The rest of the acts WILL be uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.)  
**


End file.
